


Angry luigi's summer bash speical

by Scrappymaster



Series: Angry luigi adventures. [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Brotherly Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:34:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27731611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrappymaster/pseuds/Scrappymaster
Summary: When Alem tuber gets hit by a lava beam he starts to turn into a lava monster now angry luigi must fiqiure out a way to set things back to normal( takes Place when Angry luigi and alem tuber are 11 years old )
Series: Angry luigi adventures. [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017997





	Angry luigi's summer bash speical

The screen showed a car pull into the beach

Oh boy the beach angry Luigi said hardly sitting still

The car parked

We'll I'm headed to the buffet bob said as he walked with alem

Hold on angry Luigi said as he saw a kid with a Sherlock homes hat and a magenfing glass

Hi angry Luigi said I'm Joe but everybody calls me angry Luigi sometimes al for short

I'm Bill malcheck Bill said

Wanna be friends al asked

Sure why not Bill smiled

Meanwhile

Sure a boy with a huge power level came in a servant said 

Good the wiki tiki said

Alem was continuing to bully al until a red beam hit him from outta nowhere

What just happened alem asked before his body turned red and rocky

Oh my al said

There was a knock

Angry Luigi opened the door

Al Bill said did you see a red beam

Yep al said

Bill saw alem

Oh no not you Bill said in 12 hours you will be a monster forever .How do we stop this alem asked

Defeat the wiki tiki Bill said

Let's go alem said

We need a plan Bill said

Operation aerial assault angry Luigi said Fine Bill said.

Angry Luigi bill and alem was on a cop plane

Now angry Luigi said and took out a cape feather and went cape angry Luigi and dove down and shot thunder balls

Some wiki tikis got hit

Alem flew down and kicked some of them away

Angry Luigi and alem started doing tag team work

Like thunder garlicky gun and double kick and crystal smash wave

Angry Luigi and alem ran down the rocks and into the lair of the wiki tiki

The wiki tiki stood up and stopped alem from moving

Angry Luigi you are a fine warrior join meNever angry Luigi said and took out a ice flower and went ice angry Luigi and shot a ice ball to the wiki tiki

The wiki tiki melted it then kicked angry Luigi bill poured special water on the wiki tikiNow Bill said

Angry Luigi used a crystal uppercut to finish the wiki tiki

Alem was back to normal

About time he said

Let's get out of here Bill said

It was nice seeing you Bill angry Luigi said then picks up a newspaper

Cool angry Luigi it shows a pick of 4 kids and a dog( not from Scooby doo )

You too Bill said

Alem saw angry Luigi reading articles of his friends and just sighed

I let him be alem said since he saved me

A circle closed on him


End file.
